


Little One

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bucky makes a perfect dad, Bucky's baby girl, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, baby girl - Freeform, bucky barnes imagine, imagine, loving bucky, marvel imagine, winter soldier imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You just gave birth and Bucky spends some time with his newborn daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because ya'll deserve some Bucky fluff for what's about to happen down the road. I'll add more Bucky Imagines/Oneshots later on. :)
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to write anything! Request stuff! I want to write things for you guys! :D

“I can’t believe you’re actually here little one.”

 

Bucky glanced down at his newborn baby girl that slept soundly in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. A huge grin plastered on his face. He wasn’t a man who cried in front of others, but he had no shame in admitting that he had cried when Lilly was born. Or when the doctor’s told him to cut the umbilical cord. He even wept when her hand gripped his metal fingers for the first time. 

“You’re beautiful mama is very excited to have you. She told me countless times of how she couldn’t wait to finally meet you.”

He rocked his daughter side to side, beaming at the sight of you passed out on the bed in front of him. You were completely worn out and you had every right too. You just gave him something precious and he couldn’t wait to take both his girls home. As you slept, it gave Bucky extra time to bond more with his little one. 

“I love you and your mama so very much,” He whispered to Lilly, grazing the baby’s cheek with his thumb, “I can’t wait to watch you grow up, have tea parties with you, have (Y/N) bring you along to the compound so I can show you off, teach you how to speak Romanian….” 

He trailed off when Lilly stretched out her arms and let out a small yawn. Bucky chuckled quietly to himself and cradled the baby closer to him, placing another kiss on her forehead so softly as if not to break her. 

“I love you little one. My girl, my Lilly. I’ll be the best dad for you, I promise. And (Y/N)’s going to be the best mama in the whole world.”

  
Bucky continued to rock her, smiling as she slept. Little did he know, you witnessed the whole thing. 


End file.
